The proposed studies are designed to delineate interactions involved in regulating immune reactivity in man. Specifically, interactions between populations of T cells and macrophages important in regulating immune reactivity will be investigated. This includes interactions between macrophages and a population of T cells capable of proliferating in response to signals from autologous macrophages. Additionally, the effects of prostaglandins synthesized by macrophages on regulatory T cells will be investigated.